Love, War, and Maximillion Pegasus
by Missy Tina
Summary: A stupid pointless story with Maximillion Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, and some others from a book. Love ya.
1. Home Alone

**Memo: We do not neccessarily own Yu-gi-oh. Or any of the other characters from different books and shows and movies we may throw in. We just love writing. Review and tell us what you think. Hate us. **

* * *

It was half past twelve when Maximillion Pegasus dragged himself through the door of his million dollar estate, utterly exhausted. It was tough pretending to be hard at work all day. The house was cool and quiet, and dark. All the servants had the night off. He wanted to prance around in his lace panties without their accusatory looks. He sighed and flung his keys down on the coffee table as hard as he wanted, smiling evilly because there was no Croquet to tell him not to. He smirked arrogantly as he peeled off his jacket and threw it down on the floor.

"Take that Croquet, you bitch!" he said to himself in a self satisfied tone.

Chuckling softly, he stretched out on his couch. He savored the delicious silence as he pondered a very tough decision, to wear the red satin ones with the black lace or the pink ones with the cute hearts. He was deep in thought when suddenly a sound broke him out of his trance. It was the sound of footsteps. Pegasus sighed heavily.

"DAMN IT CROQUET! I TOLD YOU I WANTED SOME ALONE TIME!" Pegasus screamed.

Mumbling heatedly to himself, he reached for the box of expensive chocolate on the coffee table. He needed some chocolate to calm his nerves. He selected one and popped it into his mouth, savoring the chocolaty goodness. Well, he thought as he sucked on the chocolate, I'll just tell that man he has to leave. I need me my Pegasus Panty Time. But I am NOT going upstairs, I need to re-lax.

Grumbling to himself, he reached for his brown leather man purse and dug out his tiny purple cell phone.

"Damn that man." He muttered to himself as he dialed his number.

Croquet picked up on the second ring.

"What Pegasus?" Croquet asked in annoyance.

"Don't you talk to me that way mister. I thought I told you to stay out of the house tonight?" Pegasus demanded.

"What on earth are you talking about Pegasus? I'm not at the house." Croquet said.

Pegasus felt his heart stop. "What did you say?" He whispered.

"I'm not at the house you lunatic. No one is. Your alone." Croquet said in exasperation.

Pegasus dropped the phone on the floor. "Oh. My. Gosh. There's a _muuurderer _in the house." He whispered to himself.

He was scared. Really scared. He heard floor boards creaking upstairs. Pegasus sat there biting his nails, absolutely terrified. Then he stopped and shook his head at himself.

"Calm down Pegasus man, you're ruining a perfectly good French manicure." He told himself.

He gritted his teeth and stood up. He carefully crept into the kitchen, making sure to be absolutely silent. He couldn't let that big bad murderer hear him. He grabbed a frying pan, then tip toed into the living room up to the stairs. He army crawled up the stairs, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead when he made it.

His heart was beating a million miles per second as he peered around the corner. There, at the end of the hallway, was a light on. The light was on in the bathroom.

"Oh my, oh my, the murderer is…. Is using my bathroom!" He exclaimed softly to himself.

Bracing himself and clutching the frying pan securely in his hand, he started to tip toe down the hallway. Beads of sweat dripped rapidly down every inch of his studly body and his silk suit clung to his damp skin. He. Was. Scared. But the fact that he was extremely se-xy right now did not escape him. Perhaps the murderer would be so entranced bye his sexiness that he would be able to over-power him. He chuckled softly to himself at this thought, then got scared again and tightened his grip on the frying pan.

He was almost at the door now. He bit his lip, raised the frying pan high above his head, then let out a bird call as he karate kicked the door open.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, MUUURDERER!" He bellowed, making threatening gestures with the frying pan.

A soft giggle from his bathtub made him lower the pan.

"Kylie?" He asked.

Sitting in a bubble bath in his bathtub was his good friend, Kylie Valentine.

"What the hell are you doing here girl?" He asked.

"Taking a bath, duh!" Was the reply.

Pegasus wrinkled his forehead as he stared at the crazy blonde that was one of his best friends.

"Yesss, I can see that. But why are you using my bathtub?" He asked.

She sighed and crossed her legs and leaned back in the water. "I needed a place to stay, and you told me before I could crash here if I wanted." Kylie said.

"Ah, so I take it that you and Devin are having some issues?" Pegasus said.

Kylie scoffed at the name "Devin" and blew some bubbles out of her palm.

"Devin is a broke ass loser who does not deserve me." Kylie said heatedly.

Pegasus smirked. He set the frying pan down on the sink and sat on the toilet. "Told you he was white trash honey." He said as he crossed his legs.

Kylie gave him a stern look. "It was not because he lost his job, lord knows I've dated losers worse than him." Kylie said.

"True, you do have a knack for picking losers sweetie." Pegasus said as he admired his nails, that were slightly messed up but he would have to deal with it later.

Kylie made a face and threw a handful of bubbles at him. "Shut up asshole." She said.

He chuckled at her. "Well, if it wasn't 'cause he was poor, why'd you cut him loose doll face?" Pegasus asked.

"He was just an ass. I got sick of him. So I left, after stealing the little bit of money he had." Kylie said a satisfied smile as she twirled a wet curl around her finger.

"You didn't!" Pegasus said with a smirk.

"I did indeed my love. And I don't feel bad. That fucker cheated on me. With Tracy." Kylie said.

"That ugly hoe? He's dumb as hell to risk loosing you over her." Pegasus said.

Kylie blew him a kiss and flashed him a dazzling smile. "Thanks babe. So I stole the little bit of money he had and his stupid video games and X-box. I got myself a plane ticket to Domino and a couple new outfits." Kylie said.

Pegasus smiled at her. "Kudos to you for stealing the video games. But I would have taken the car." Pegasus said.

Kylie grimaced. "He doesn't have one." She said.

Pegasus laughed. "La-la-loser! But you know babe, you should have just given me a call and I would have sent you a plane ticket." Pegasus said.

"I know, but taking his stuff was more fun." She said.

Pegasus smirked and flicked his wrist at her. "Oh, I have missed you." He said.

"Missed you too love. So it's cool with you if I stay here with you for a while?" She asked.

"Stay forever if you'd like. You know I love you." He said.

"Love you too babe. Scrub my back." She commanded and threw a wash rag at him. She turned her back to him and he started scrubbing.

"Only do me a favor." She said.

"What's that doll?" He asked her.

"Don't tell Mai that I'm here. You know my cousin. She'll lecture the hell out of me about how this is another set back in my life and how it's time I get serious and do something." Kylie said and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh yes, I know Mai Valentine. But you can't really expect to keep this from her. She'll find out somehow." Pegasus said.

"I'll tell her eventually. But I want to get a job or something first so she won't say I'm wasting my life and that I'm actually doing something." Kylie said.

Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"You're only eighteen. You have plenty of time to 'do something'. But if you want, I'll get you a job at my company. You can be my secretary. Or at least pretend to be." He said.

"Awesome. But I thought you retired?" She asked.

"I did. But I'm back. The fishies got boring." He said.

Kylie giggled.

"You're so crazy, but that's why I love you. Ok, I'm getting out. Can you hand me a towel?" She asked and stood up.

Pegasus smirked and watched the soap and water off of her.

"This would make a hell of a porno." Pegasus said as he handed her a towel.

"We can always make our own porno one day." Kylie said absently as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Yesss, we're definitely put it on our to do list." Pegasus said as he grabbed her hand and guided her out of the tub.

"Definitely," Kylie said as they walked out of the bathroom together," alright sweetie. I'm going to bed. I'm tired from the plane ride."

"Alright doll, see you in the morning." Pegasus said and kissed her cheek.

Kylie kissed him back.

"Night lovely." She said, then headed to her room.


	2. Fucking Foreigners

**MEMO:** We don't necasarily own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other thing we throw in this stupid story. Okay? Okay. Cool.

* * *

Pegasus shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, yawning as he made his way to the fridge. He lazily pulled the door of the fridge open and pulled out the cartoon of milk. He stifled a yawn as he took a big drink from the carton. 

"Stop that Pegasus," Croquet said as he walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Bla bla bla," Pegasus muttered and took another gulp.

Croquet sighed, slapped Pegasus's hand, and took the milk away from him. Pegasus gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, I hate you," Pegasus muttered.

He tightened the tie on his big fluffy pink bathrobe and sat at the kitchen table and began his morning ritual of pretending to read the paper. Just then Kylie strolled in, wearing a black tank top and pair of black panties with a red cherry on them.

"Morning doll, I have a pair just like those," Pegasus said, eyeing her underwear.

Kylie yawned and muttered a "good morning" before proceeding to make a cup of green tea. She poured some water in the tea kettle and put it on the stove and turned on the flame before sitting down.

"Stock market's doing horribly." Pegasus muttered.

Kylie giggled and ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

"So what's on the agenda for today my fine sexually challenged friend?" Kylie asked as she examined her nails critically.

Pegasus lowered the paper and shot her a critical look. "I am not sexually challenged. I'll have you know I could fuck the living daylights out of you." Pegasus said and nodded seriously.

Kylie laughed really hard. "Yeah, mmm-hmm, right. Sorry babe, but there's no way you could handle me. I'm too much for you." Kylie replied with a smirk.

Pegasus scoffed at her. "Please." He muttered as he flipped the newspaper back.

Kylie flipped her blonde curls back and smirked. "Any-ways, what's your plans for today?" Kylie asked.

"Well, I was going to go to the company and pretend to be hard at work. But since it's your first day here, I figured we'd go out and party like it's your birthday." Pegasus said and casually flicked his wrist.

"Sounds good." She said with a yawn.

Pegasus flipped the page of his newspaper and Kylie got up to finish making her tea.

"Oh bah, that stupid Kaiba boy. He sickens me!" Pegasus yelled.

"Why's that?" Kylie asked as she dunked her tea bag.

"He's such a show off. All because he made an amusement park he thinks he's big shit. Please." Pegasus said and scoffed.

Kylie flipped her blonde curls back, grabbed her mug of tea, and walked over to Pegasus. She stood behind his chair and leaned on it as she peered at the newspaper. There was a picture of a very very tall man wearing some weird trench coat thing, standing under the head line '**KAIBALAND'S BIG OPENING, YEAH!' **

"His ears are big." Kylie said and sipped her tea.

"Yes they are, he's not very photogenic, unlike me!" Pegasus said rather loudly with a smug attitude.

Kylie giggled and continued to study the picture. Next to the big eared giant stood a little boy with long jet black hair.

"The boy is cute." She said and took another drink of her tea.

"That's Settie's little brother. I kidnapped him once." Pegasus said casually and fluffed his hair.

"You're crazy. Have to get dressed." Kylie said and pranced out of the kitchen.

Pegasus looked at the picture in disgust. "I hope your amusement park **SUCKS**!" He said loudly to the picture of Seto Kaiba.

"Talking to yourself again Pegasus?" Croquet asked as he fried bacon.

Pegasus gave him a dirty look. "Oh shut up." Pegasus said as he crumpled up the page with Seto Kaiba on it.

Kylie came back a few minutes later, with her hair up and wearing a cute black halter and a tiny black skirt that ruffled out. She was wearing these really cute black heels and she was kind of limping.

"Why are you walking like a retart?" Pegasus asked her.

"Shut up asshole. These shoes are killing my feet. Yesterday they made my toe bleed." She said.

"Then why are you wearing them?" He asked.

"They're cute, duh." She said.

He shook his head at her and she set her purse down on the table and sat down. She pulled out a mirror and started doing her makeup.

Pegasus peered at the contents of her purse. " Oooh, I love this mascara. I might just steal it." Pegasus said with a devious smile.

Kylie snatched it back and made sure to dig her long nails into him during the process.

"Ow, biiitch." He whined.

Kylie flashed him a sickly sweet smile. "Aw, I'm sorry baby. Did I hurt you?" Kylie asked as she kissed his hand.

He smirked at her and removed his hand with dignified silence. Kylie giggled and resumed doing her makeup.

"You're mean woman." He said.

"I am not. Now go get dressed." Kylie said as she applied eyeliner.

"Bla bla bla." He mumbled as he got up and shuffled out of the kitchen.

When he came back he was wearing a baby blue silk suit and he was bitching heatedly under his breath.

"Stupid fucking foreigners. Ruining the god damn country. Watch out for those Asians Kylie, they are CRA-ZY! No joke. They attack innocent young blondes and make cats hiss, then giggle about it." Pegasus muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table and crossed his legs.

Kylie gave him a look. "Okay, FYI, you are a foreigner." She said and flipped her blonde curls back.

He raised an eye-brow at her. "How so?" he demanded.

"You weren't born in Japan, so therefore you are a foreigner." She said.

"What's your point?" He asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes and sipped her now cold tea. Just then the phone rang, Pegasus shot Croquet a look.

"Get it." He said.

Croquet sighed and angrily set the spatula down and picked up the phone. Pegasus smirked arrogantly and nodded at Kylie. Kylie giggled. Croquet stomped over to Pegasus,

"For you." He said.

"Who is it?" Pegasus asked.

"It's Davis, and it's urgent." Croquet said with a stern look.

Pegasus sighed and took the phone, mumbling heatedly under his breath.

"Who's Davis?" Kylie asked softly.

"My business partner, damn the man." Pegasus said.

Kylie giggled. Crazy crazy Pegasus.

"Hellooo Davis, how's it hanging?" Pegasus asked.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Davis said in exasperation.

"Chill out Davis man, I'm just having a cup of coffee with my lovely new assistant." Pegasus said and winked at Kylie.

"I will not chill out! You were supposed to be here and you're not. You should have stayed in retirement." Davis said,

"Hey, you wanna loose your job? What's the big deal anyways? I never come in before three." Pegasus said.

"The 'big deal' is that your were supposed to be here and you're not. See the big deal? You are the sorriest excuse for a company owner the world has ever seen." Davis said.

"Whatever. Is this the only reason you called, to bitch? " Pegasus asked,.

Davis laughed evilly.

"No. Just get your sorry ass over here now! We have a major crisis on our hands and I can't handle it myself!" Davis said in a crazed voice.

Pegasus's face wrinkled up in disgust,.

"Oh don't cry on me you sissy. Just tell me what the 'major crisis' is." Pegasus said in a mock baby voice.

"There's a massive threat to our company, don't you care?" Davis asked.

"What's the god damn threat!" Pegasus demanded in annoyance.

"There's a new Corporation in the neighborhood, and it's buying up our stocks at a frightening rate! Every minute that you're not here we lose some more, and it's scary!" Davis sobbed.

"It's only after our company? That's bull-shit!" Pegasus said angrily.

"I think it's targeting everyone's company, but it's going after the smaller companies first." Davis said.

"Shit man, we need help. Hm… I'll call Kaiba! Toodles!" Pegasus said and hung up the phone.

He gave Kylie an exasperated look.

"Shit. I'm in trouble. Come on babe, we have to pay a visit to the devil." Pegasus said gravely.


	3. Date with the Devil

At the Devil's

Kylie and Pegasus walked up to the tall glass building. Kylie was studying the building with interest. It was made out of a clear, bluish glass and it was completely see through. She could see all the people inside working like busy little bees. Pegasus was babbling on and on.

"Yes, me and Kaiba are best friends. He loves me." Pegasus said and flicked his wrist.

Kylie giggled and followed Pegasus inside the building. Pegasus flashed a cheery smile at the receptionist and walked right past her to the elevator. She looked at him like he was crazy and he winked. He pressed the button for the top floor and whistled while he waited. The elevator doors opened and Pegasus winked one last time at the receptionist before stepping in. They rode the elevator to the top floor to Kaiba's office.

They stepped out of the elevator into a smaller office. Kaiba's secretary was sitting behind her desk. She was a small little woman with short stringy black hair and soft brown eyes. She looked up at them and frowned slightly. Pegasus read her name tag.

"Hello, uh, 'Janice'. How are you?" He asked.

She looked at him a little uneasily.

"Can I help you?" She asked in an annoying, whiny sort of voice.

Pegasus flashed her a white bright smile that would have made tooth paste commercials proud.

"No thanks, I'm all set." He said with a chuckle.

He told Kylie to sit down on the gray suede couch and wait, then he strolled past the secretary's desk and into Kaiba's office.

Seto Kaiba was sitting behind his desk inside his office. He was enjoying a nice vanilla Frappaccino as he gazed at his computer screen. He was reviewing his latest sales report and he was quite pleased with how well his sales were doing after the announcement of KaibaLand's opening. It was a childhood dream for both him and his little brother, and he was extremely pleased with how smoothly things were going. This and other things were going through his head when he heard his office door opening. He looked up and was a little surprised at who he saw walking through the door, unannounced.

"Hey hey hey!" Pegasus said with a hearty chuckle and a wink as he walked up to Seto's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want this time Pegasus?" He asked in a drawling voice.

"Can't a guy visit his good friend without accusatory questions?" Pegasus asked.

Seto blinked then laughed. "I suppose so." He said.

Pegasus looked quite taken aback. He fixed his gaze on Kaiba and looked at him intently. "What's with you? I assumed that you would deny our friendship like always." Pegasus said.

"No. Not today." Seto said.

Pegasus had a disgusted look on his face, like he had just bitten into a rotten apple. "Did you almost die or something?" He asked, quite confused bye his sudden change in attitude.

"Ha ha, no. Actually, if you must know, I'm engaged." Seto said.

Pegasus smirked. "Really now? I find that extremely hard to believe. I can't recall you ever having even dated a girl." Pegasus said.

Seto smirked. " I don't have to tell you every aspect of my personal life" he said, "we aren't that good of friends."

Pegasus shook his head. "Whatever. Don't believe you, who is it then?" He asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar." Seto said.

"Hm… she's alright." Pegasus said.

"You have no taste then." Seto said.

"Whatever. Help me." Pegasus said.

"I beg your pardon?" Seto asked.

"My company needs you!" Pegasus said.

"How so?" Seto asked and stared at Pegasus as if he was an animal ready to attack.

Pegasus took a step forward, trying to look mysterious.

"You've heard about… the new kid on the block, right?" He said in a whisper.

Seto's eye's widened and his eyebrow's went way up and put his hand in front of his lips, to hide a smirk.

"Um no. Can't say that I have." He said.

"You suck. You knooow what I mean. That mean unnamed company that's buying out everyone's stocks!" Pegasus yelled.

"Ohh… them. You got to be more precise about what you're talking about." Seto said.

"I do not, I am me. Anyways, will you help me?" Pegasus asked.

"No." Seto said flatly.

"Why not? I'll strip." He said and grinned.

Seto stopped dead in his tracks and was temporarily immobilized.

"Please don't." He said after a while.

"Why won't you help me asshole?" Pegasus asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because that one time, you know, when you tried to take over my company?" Seto said.

Pegasus laughed. "Oh please. Get over that." He said.

Just then the door opened and Kylie walked in.

"What's taking so long?" She asked.

"The asshole is being an asshole, predictable, but for some reason I'm still a wee bit surprised." He said.

Kylie giggled.

Seto eyed this girl who walked in, Fucking Janice. She's fired.

"I am not an asshole." Seto said defensively.

"Uh yeah you are. Everyone knows this," Pegasus said.

Kylie smiled.

Seto just shook his head. "I am not an asshole but go on believing what you want, Pegasus." Seto said.

"I will. Oh, this is my dear friend and new secretary, Kylie. Kylie this is Kaiba boy." Pegasus said and flicked his wrist.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kylie." Seto said and was thinking how the hell did he get her to be his secretary?

"Hi, saw your picture in the newspaper." Kylie said, smiling at him and thinking he was much cuter in person.

Seto grinned slightly. "I don't read the newspaper very often." He admitted.

"Me either." She said.

"Hey! I'm here too. And I don't appreciate being ignored." Pegasus said angrily.

Kylie giggled. "Sorry babe." She said with a smile.

"Anyways, what exactly were we talking about Pegasus?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

Kylie sat down on a chair near his desk and crossed her legs and pulled her skirt down.

"Hm… oh yes. Help me!" Pegasus said.

"And, do we even know the name of the mystery company?" Seto asked.

"Well, not exactly." Pegasus said.

"And you need my help? Is anyone else in trouble, or just you?" Seto asked.

Suddenly Pegasus tripped over nothing and fell forward into Seto's desk and spilt his Frappaccino!

"Oops." He said.

Seto's eyes narrowed and he picked up the remainder of his nice wonderful Vanilla Frappaccino and threw it at Pegasus.

"I bet you are sorry, asshole." He said through gritted teeth.

Kylie giggled. "You're funny." She said.

Pegasus rubbed his head. "Ow." He said.

"Clean it up if you want my help." Seto said and folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

Kylie smiled at Seto warmly 'cause he was funny.

Pegasus looked very upset. "But I don't have a rag!" He said.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, except find one," Seto said.

"Oh, and you say your not an asshole." Pegasus said, giving him a dirty look.

He walked out of the office in search of a rag.

"So, you're that crazy man's new assistant? How did that happen? Seto asked with interest.

"Well I'm staying with him right now until I can find my own apartment, and he gave me the job because I needed it." Kylie told him and smiled.

"Oh. You won't be doing too much work over there. I myself, need a new secretary cause this one just isn't working out." Seto said and shook his head.

Kylie twirled a blonde curl around her finger.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Cause. She just hasn't been keeping up the people who just barge in my office." Seto said.

Kylie giggled.

"You really can't stop Pegasus from doing things." She said and smiled at him.

"I need a new assistant. People just aren't reliable anymore." Seto said.

Kylie flipped her blonde curls back and looked at him.

"We-ell, I do need an actual job. But I really have no experience." She said.

Seto smirked.

"Trust me, you're probably twice as good as fucking Janice." He said.

"So I'm hired?" She asked with a tiny smile.

"Yes. You start tomorrow, Miss Kylie." Seto said with a smile,

He pressed the speaker button and informed Janice that she was fired.

"But I've never worked as a secretary before. Maybe you should hire someone else." She said.

"You'll do well. Don't second guess my decisions girl." He said, then randomly burst out cackling.

Kylie looked very very shocked.

"Um, are you alright?" She asked uncertainly.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said.

Kylie smiled at him like he was the craziest man she had ever met.

"Ok." She said and shook her head.

"So how do you feel about the Japanese?" He suddenly asked.

"Um, they're ok. I have um, nothing against them." She said.

"That's good." Seto said with a proud grin.

She had her mouth open slightly, he was so shocking. He smirked and stood up and grabbed a doughnut off the tray that he had Janice get him earlier and he leaned over and shoved it in her mouth.

"It touched your mouth so now you have to eat it." He said and sat back down with a satisfied smirk.

Kylie choked on the doughnut in shock and looked at him like he was insane.

Seto shrugged. "What? You looked hungry." He said with a smirk.

Kylie swallowed then than gave him a look. "You are nuts!" She said.

"Am not. Only a little." He said.

Kylie shook her head. "So I start tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup. Or today, Either one is fine." He said.

"Today is fine." She said and smiled at him, thinking he was really cute.

"Cool." He said.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well, first. You can make sure that Janice left and didn't take my stapler." He said, bitterly.

Kylie smiled at him. "Alright." She said and stood up.

"And if she did, you chase her down." Seto said and nodded.

Kylie giggled, thinking he was joking.

She walked outside the office and shut the door. Janice was standing up at the desk, packing her stuff into a box. She looked at Kylie and smirked.

"Have fun dealing with the asshole." Janice said with a laugh.

Then she picked up her box and walked away. Kylie raised an eyebrow as she picked up the stapler. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pegasus harassing a tiny woman with a scared look on her face.

"JUST GET ME A RAG OR HE WON'T HELP ME!" Pegasus screamed.

He caught her eye and gave her a cheery wave before continuing to shout. Kylie giggled and smiled, thinking crazy crazy Pegasus. She walked back into the office with the stapler.

"Oh good. The bitch didn't take my stapler. Something unfortunate would have happened to her." Seto said with a smirk.

Kylie giggled and bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip. It's bad for business." Seto said.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." She said.

"Oh please, call me Set." He said.

"Um, I'll stick with sir." She said.

"Fine with me. I'm in a good mood today." Seto said.

"Um, okay." She said and handed him his stapler.

"Thank you, Miss…" He said and gestured for her to fill in the blank.

"Valentine." She said and smiled at him.

"Valentine… you wouldn't happen to be related to Mai would you?" He asked.

"You know Mai?" Kylie asked in surprise.

"Yes, we've met." Seto said with a hint of dislike.

Kylie smiled at him.

"Yes, Mai can be a bit of a bitch." Kylie said with a knowing smile.

"A bit, is an understatement." Seto said with a smirk.

Kylie smiled at him. He was cute. He was very cute actually. She was going to like working here.

Seto told her to get some more Vanilla Frappaccino A.S.A.P.

Kylie walked outside the office and up to the vending machine. She put two dollars in the vending machine and was about to press the Vanilla Frappaccino button when Pegasus ran into her and she accidentally pressed the Mocha one.

"Oops." Pegasus said.

"You retart." Kylie said.

He shrugged and happily brandished the rag. She shook her head and turned around and headed back to the office. Pegasus followed.

"Did you get my Frappaccino?" Seto asked, looking up from his computer screen.

"Yes, but I accidentally got Mocha. Sorry." She said as she handed it to him.

He examined it with a very disgusted look on his face for a minute before he threw it at Pegaus.

"I despise Mocha!" He yelled.

"Why did you throw it at me?" Pegasus asked.

Seto shrugged. "I don't know, you looked guilty." Seto said.

"I got the rag, but I'm so not cleaning it up now." Pegasus said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Seto sat back in his chair and rested his chin on his hands and smirked at him.

"Then you won't be getting any help from me. Kindly leave." Seto ordered.

Pegasus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible Kaiba boy." He said and gave him a dirty look.

He bent down and started cleaning up the spilt coffee. Kylie giggled. Seto smirked. Pegasus finished cleaning it up and then stood up with dignified grace. Seto smirked wider.

"Good, now we can talk business." He said.

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
